Politics of Templuria
= Templurian Politics = The Really Long Name of Templuria has a somewhat complex goverment format, though it is still pretty lulzy. The President Templuria is governed by a president, elected by the people. The president may serve up to two terms in office or life, if that's how they like it. A newly elected president may choose five other political figures in their party to serve as his or her advisors (Known as the Magistrates (see below)) Presidential Powers The powers of the President of Templuria are somewhat limited for the nation as a whole, but has some power over the government. According to the Constitution of Templuria, the president may: 'Control Taxes, Declare/End War, Control the Military Budget, Control Infrastracture, and Send funds to Technological Institutions,' such as the New Athens TechPlant. Other powers include wiring your phones, internet, pager, and brain. He knows who has been naughty or nice. Terms Each president may serve up to two terms in office before being unable to run again. A term in Templuria lasts ten days. A term can end unusually by heath problems, resigning, or impeachment. Impeachment According to the Templurian Constitution, a president can only be impeached if he or she 'has commited Treason, Unconstitutional Acts, or whose unstable physical, mental, or emotional condition prevents them from making logical decisions.' So far no president has been impeached. List of Templurian Presidents Magnum T. Gundraw - 1st President - Day 0 to Day 19 (Two Terms) Colt Gundraw - 2nd President - Day 20 to 40 (Two Terms) Glock Gundraw - 3rd President - Day 41 to 51 (One Term) Beretta Gundraw - 4th President - Day 52 to ? The Magistrates The president's Magistrates have little say in Templurian politics. However if a president can no longer govern the country, (through impeachment or other means) a Magistrate is voted on by the people to become the new president. To propose a new law or idea to the president, three of the five magistrates must agree on it. The Magistrate of Government The Magistrate of Government advises and creates new laws and bills that would improve the nation. If their law is accepted by 3/5 of the magistrates, it is proposed to the president. The Magistrate of Media The Magistrate of Media informs the president what is being said about his or her actions. They also suggest how the media and public will react to any proposed actions. The Magistrate of War The Magistrate of War advises the president on how a war will effect Templuria. They are required to have been a high ranking military official at on point in time. The Magistrate of the People The Magistrate of the People conducts presidential surveys, to see how decisions affect the people's vote, and informs the president of his results. They may also notify the president as to how the votes of the Templurian citizens will change after an important law is passed. The Magistrate of Economy The Magistrate of the Economy alerts the president when a financial stress is pending or informs him or her of a economic growth issue. Political Parties Templuria's presidents can only be elected if chosen to run by their party. Templuria has a number of differing political parties. The New Athens Party The New Athens Party is the main political party in Templuria. It is named for it's headquarters in the city of New Athens. The party was the first in existance and created the base of Templurian Politics. It was founded by Magnum T. Gundraw of the Gundraw Dynasty. The Gundraw Dynasty The Gundraw Dynasty is the bloodline of the Gundraw family when running for president as a member of the New Athens party. Magnum T. Gundraw began the dynasty when he became the first president of Templuria. Though it is not required to be related to a former political leader, voters are likely to choose a canidate whose family has done well in the past. Especially one related to Magnum. Presidents from the Gundraw Dynasty: Magnum T. Gundraw - 1st President - Day 0 to 19 (Two Terms) Magnum T. Gundraw - 2nd President - Day 20 to 40 (Two Terms) Magnum T. Gundraw - 3rd President - Day 41 to 51 (One Term) Magnum T. Gundraw - 4th President - Day 52 to One Billion (One Term) The General Party The Exansionist Party category:Templuria